


Gwiezdne Opowieści

by CyanideEmperor, Nichiko, The_Blue_Raven, Tokomi



Series: Śpiewnik Galaktyczny [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Galaktyczne Szanty, Jaki statek taka szanta, M/M, Piosenki, Urodziny Tokomi część kolejna, pioseneczki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideEmperor/pseuds/CyanideEmperor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/pseuds/The_Blue_Raven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Znacie morskie opowieści? Na pewno tak, każdy słyszał ten szlagier przynajmniej raz. Nn od mogło go zabraknąć także w repertuarze galaktyki. Tym razem jest to Wesoła twórczość autorstwa szturmowców z First Order.





	Gwiezdne Opowieści

Gdy membrozja szumi w głowie  
cały świat nabiera treści,  
wtedy lepiej żołnierz słucha  
gwiezdnych opowieści.

Ref.: Hej, ha! Armitage nalej! Hej, ha! Kielichy wznieśmy!  
First Order osławimy naszą opowieścią.

Kto chce niechaj słucha, kto nie chce niech nie słucha.  
Jak balsam są dla ucha gwiezdne opowieści.

Kto chce niechaj wierzy, kto nie chce niech nie wierzy nam na tym nie zależy, mamy Ren Rycerzy!

Niszczyciel to stary statek, Pergil to jest straszne zwierze,  
cierpi kraj na niedostatek gejów w First Orderze!

Był raz Mitaka który, gdy miał iść do Kylo Rena,  
opowiedzieć o porażce to chciał zmienić temat.

A choć Kylo twarda sztuka, to Mitaka w swej podłości,  
opowiedział jak Armitage raz podpalił włości!

Chociaż Rey jest młodą Jedi, z mocą Kylo się nie zmierzy,  
kiedy ona jest rycerzem, on ma pułk żołnierzy!

Phasma silna jest kobietą! Ona ludzi swych trenuje.  
Każdy, kto z nią choćby zadrze, szybko pożałuje!

Raz do śmieci ona wpadła, ale sobie dała radę.  
Nie dość, że stamtąd wylazła, to ukryła zdradę!

Gdy Mitaka sadzi kwiaty, Kylo wszystko mu rozwala.  
Wchodzi mu między rabaty, mieczem napierdala.

Hux rudego trzyma kota, ten kot się Milicent zowie  
choć jej Kylo nienawidzi, leży mu na głowie.

Armie to ma pewne moce! Umie ludzi swych prowadzić!  
Aż pewnego tutaj razu Kylo doprowadził!

Może ktoś się będzie zżymał, mówiąc, że to zdrożne wieści,  
ale prawdą jest, że Kylux to sens tej powieści.

Pij, bracie, pij na zdrowie. Jutro Ci się humor przyda.  
Menkoro ci nie zaszkodzi, po bitwie wyrzygasz!

**Author's Note:**

> Ostatnie już dzieło stworzone w czasie urodzin Tokomi. Wymagało najwięcej inwencji twórczej że strony edytorki (mła), więc ląduje późno.
> 
> Piosenkę tę stworzyli, przekrzykując się, pijani w trzy dupy szturmowcy zaraz po zakończeniu „Przebudzenia Mocy”. Śpiewano ją w całym Najwyższym Porządku, gdy tylko upewniono się, że jej bohaterów nie ma w zasięgu słuchu.


End file.
